1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a probe and suction device for use by surgeons to remove blood, fluid and debris from the surgical site and to permit the surgeon to probe within the surgical site. More particularly, the invention is directed to a surgical probe and suction device characterized by adjustable suction and interchangeable freely rotatable positive snap-on elongated tubular probes and suction members of various configurations.
2. The Prior Art
Although surgical probes and suction devices having means for variation of the suction are known, these are rigid one-piece instruments having straight-line elongated probe and suction members and requiring replacement of the entire instrument to change the size or length of the probe and suction members. The distal ends of these instruments tend to be sharp and capable of injury to delicate tissue.